Remember Me?
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Since the day Alec turned seventeen, he wakes up midnight, and then he turns around to see a random girl in bed with him. She always seems surprised before she rolls off his bed, taking the blankets with her. She never stayed for a minute. At first he thinks it's a dream, and then it's occurring every day. But who is she and what does she want? One-shot.


A/N: I don't know where this idea came from. I really don't.

* * *

 _"Bye." The seven year boy said, waving to his best friend._

 _"Bye," She said, waving to her best friend._

 _She ran up to him and hugged him. She removed a white ribbon from her hair and gave it to the boy. "Keep this as a reminder of our friendship."_

 _The boy took it and gave her a shark tooth necklace that he found in the park. "Have this."_

 _The girl smiled and hugged him one more time._

 _"Lucille, come on," her mother said._

 _Lucille smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"I know," the boy said._

 _Lucille never did return._

* * *

Ten years later:

Alec woke up while he was in bed. He turned around, seeing a girl about his age with messy black hair. Her sockets were black and she seemed startled, like he was the one who got into bed with her.

She rolled off the bed, taking the blanket with her.

 _What the fuck?_ Alec thought confused. He looked at the alarm which said that it 12:01 in the morning. He remembered that it was his seventeenth birthday.

Somehow he managed to fall back asleep.

In the morning he told himself that it was just a weird dream and that he somehow managed to kick his blankets off the bed in his sleep.

He did have weird dreams. He dreamt that he was a Viking riding a goldfish cracker and speaking in German, with Russian subtitles. Strangely, he actually understood the German and Russian, even though the only foreign language he knew was Spanish.

On his desk there was a blue sticky note that said:

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **LM**

He figured that it was either Izzy or Jace trying to pull a prank on him. He crinkled it up and threw it away.

* * *

The next night, he woke up again for some reason and he rolled over in his bed, wanting to look at the clock.

Instead, he saw the same girl with her black stringy hair and her black eye sockets. She looked surprised to see him and she rolled off the bed taking the blanket with her.

 _What the hell?_ Alec thought confused. He looked down at the floor, seeing his blanket and no random chick. He grabbed his blanket and looked at the alarm clock.

12:02

Alec thought, _again. What the hell?_

Somehow he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, he told himself that it was just a weird dream that happened twice in a row. That sounded more believable than waking up to see a random girl roll off of his bed.

Besides, if he told Jace and Izzy that he woke up to a random girl in his bed, they would look at him as if he told them that he wasn't real and that he's a figment of their imagination.

Somehow, he put the weird girl out of his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night, he woke up for some reason. He was facing the wall, yet again. He turned over and saw that same girl for the third night in a row. Her eye sockets were black, but now he could see that her eyes were a dark shade of green. She looked surprised and rolled off the bed taking the blankets with her.

 _Its okay, it's not like I was using that blanket anyway._ Alec thought and looked at the clock.

12:01

About a minute later, he fell asleep again.

* * *

Alec woke up, slightly disoriented and confused. He looked down at the floor, to see his blanket in a heap.

 _I must have kicked it off during the night again,_ he thought.

He was facing the wall and turned around, expecting to see his mysterious bed guest. She wasn't there. Instead the room was brightly lit and someone was knocking at the door. He looked at the alarm clock.

9:03

He hated the person who woke him up. If that person came an hour earlier, he would've hated their future relatives.

Then Izzy barreled in the room, looking wide eyed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. "Come on. We have somewhere to be. Get dressed."

* * *

Alec had fallen asleep on the couch in the library. He woke up, slightly disoriented. He could've sworn that he was lying down, but now he was sitting up and leaning against the couch arm. He had a blanket on him and he looked over, seeing the girl, who was lying on the couch, using the couch arm as a pillow.

She looked surprised and rolled off the couch, taking the blanket with her, as usual.

He shouldn't be used to waking up to see some weird girl next to him, but for some reason he was getting used to her.

* * *

Alec woke up in his room. He was facing the wall, as usual. He considered not turning around and closed his eyes.

 _I won't turn around,_ he told himself. He turned around, feeling slightly sluggish and his limbs feeling heavy.

He saw the same girl, who he called Sydney, looking at him. For the first time he noticed that she was wearing a dark colored dress with straps on it. He couldn't tell what color it was.

This time he grabbed the blanket and noticed that it was heavy. He pulled and wrestled with the blanket that was weighed down.

A minute later, the weight left and Alec lied down with it. He looked at the clock.

12:03

* * *

For a year straight, he had been seeing Sydney at midnight. For some reason, he has gotten used to seeing her. She always seemed friendly, although looking shocked even time he looked at her.

* * *

There had been a demon attack, this time. For some reason, it had multiple tentacles, which had grabbed him and Clary both, before getting choked slammed into the ground.

He wasn't sure what happened after that, but he woke up in the infirmary this time. He was facing a wall, with his back to Clary.

He considered not turning around, again. He closed his eyes tightly, and turned around. Like an idiot, he opened his eyes.

Sydney, of course, looked surprised to see him there. He looked at her heart shaped face and couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

She rolled off the bed, taking the blanket with her.

 _It's not like I was using that,_ Alec thought.

* * *

"I had this weird dream." Clary said to Alec, at a reasonable time, which was at the ass-crack of 10:30. They were still bedridden and they were eating pizza

"I did too." Alec stated, "Everything was in Japanese, but with English subtitles."

"Anyway, I woke up and looked over at you. There was this weird chick next to you. You turned over and she rolled off the bed. I was expecting to hear a thump, but it never came. Your blanket had been pulled off." Clary explained, "Weird, right?"

Alec looked at his pizza. He wanted to tell her that he had been seeing Sydney every day since he turned seventeen, but he didn't know why he couldn't say it. All he can say is, "Weird."

Clary looked at Alec, confused. She had a funny feeling that he knew more than he wanted to say.

* * *

Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were in the living room of a home, a few days later.

The woman was a witch and Jace and Isabelle said that they needed to talk to her about something that Alec promptly forgot about. He was sitting on the couch while Clary leaned against it.

The woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, entered the living room and placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table in front of them. "Help yourselves."

"Ms. Sinatra," Clary started, "This is Alec, that's Jace, and that's Isabelle."

The woman looked at the spot next to Alec, "and who is this?"

Clary looked surprised, "I'm sorry?"

"This lovely young woman," Ms. Sinatra said, looking at the girl.

The girl's hair was black. She was wearing a strapped red dress with a plaid sort of pattern, with black tulle that brushed her knees. There was a black ribbon around the waist and she was wearing black high tops. Her eye sockets were black. "My name is Lucille."

Ms. Sinatra looked at the other four. "She says her name is Lucille."

Alec looked startled and looked next to him.

"Who the hell is Lucille?" Jace asked.

Alec looked at him, "She was my best friend when we were four. Our parents used to drop me off at her place or she used to come to ours because they were too busy taking care of Izzy. When were seven, she said that she was going to return the next day, yet she never did."

"She said that she showed herself to you at midnight on your seventeenth birthday and even wrote you a post-it note," Ms. Sinatra stated.

"That explains a lot," Alec said.

* * *

Later that day, Alec learned that Lucille had died at seventeen, due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had gotten shot and bled out. She had been planning to visit him but couldn't find the time.

He guessed that since she was now deceased, she visited him on his seventeenth birthday.

When he went to see her grave. He looked at Lucille Marino's resting place and he placed a rose on it.

"I remember you," Alec said. "One day, we'll be together again. I promise."

* * *

Sometime in Heaven:

Lucille woke up and turned around. Alec was there, he looked surprised, and he rolled off the bed taking the blanket with him.

"I'm _so_ getting you back for that," Lucille said, giggling.

"I have to get revenge for all the times you've done it to me," Alec replied from somewhere.

"This means war," Lucille said.

* * *

A/N: This didn't turn out the way I hoped.


End file.
